Squad 7 Meisters
by Arctic Berzerker34
Summary: What if after the mission to the Wave the Shinigami took some interest in Squad 7 and gave them the tools to become legends "A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body" Pairing decided
1. Chapter 1

Squad 7 Meisters

**Chapter 1 Revelations, Reunions and Truth The Shinigami wants them?**

**Rated M just to be safe Action/Adventure/humor/romance**

"**Demon/Summon speak"**

"_**Demon/summon thought"**_

"Human Speak"

"_Human thought"_

"**Jutsu"**

**Pairing: A harem that is undecided**

**Note: No real relationships will start earlier out I'm going to start out with more bonds of friendships than love but rest assured love interests will be apparent to many but it will be very comical in showing the relationships**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the concept Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and Soul Eater is owned by Ookubo Astushi and Funimation**

Teams seven had just returned to the hokage's office from their mission in the land of the Wave and were being debriefed by the Sandaime. When suddenly Naruto's eyes flashed before they became dull as he walked forward mechanically to the hokage's desk, this drew many confused stares from his team and the hokage before the Sandaime voiced his opinions

"Naruto-kun are you alright what's wrong?" Naruto simply walked past the Sandaime before he went to the window behind the desk and breathed on it creating a light fog on the window as he began to write on the window while chanting

"Forty two forty two Five sixty four for when you want to knock on death's door." He wrote the numbers on the window and stepped back as the numbers began to light up before they faded away and a black square replaced them. The occupants in the room stared at the box before it lit up and a spiky shaped black figure with a cartoon skull mask that began to speak in a cartoonish silly voice

"Hey, hey, hey what's up what's up!" making the members of team seven sans Naruto sweat drop while the hokage narrowed his eyes at this apparition

"Who are you, and what did you do to Naruto?" The elderly fire shadow questioned, the figure simply stared at him before speaking in an equally cartoonish but calmer voice

"Simple I commanded him through the seal I put on him when he was born." This put Kakkashi and the hokage on guard as they glared at him

"What are you talking about the only person who put a seal on him was the Yondaime and the shinigami." Making Sasuke and Sakura widen their eyes as they began to wonder, why the Yondaime the village hero and the death god put a seal on Naruto.

"That's because I am the shinigami." The figure replied, making the occupants of the room widen their eye's before the elderly hokage quickly questioned him

"You look nothing like the shinigami I've seen and if you are the shinigami why don't you tell me something the shinigami would know about him." The figure stared at him before scratching his head with one of his large fingers then sighing and answering each of the hokage's questions.

" First of all I Look like this when I'm not summoned for the reaper death seal because that is the form you mortals are most accustomed to seeing me in. Secondly, to answer the other question I know who his father is, and I know the true cause of the Kyuubi attack." Making the hokage's eyes widen before he calmed down and said

"Well I believe you so lord shinigami can you tell me why you have decided to take control of Naruto today of all times or at all for that matter?" The now named shinigami spread his large hands before he answered

"Simple I have had a plan for Naruto here for a while and I feel that he and his team could deal with a threat that has come to this world."

"What threat do you speak of Shinigami-sama?" the elderly Sarutobi clan head asked

"I shall tell you as soon as Naruto-kun wakes up." He replied before he snapped his fingers and the life returned to Naruto's eyes as he looked strangely at the strange figure in the window and his current location before he quickly asked

"What's going on?" He was quickly filled in on what had happened as the shinigami began to speak.

"Ahem anyway the threat I spoke of was the resurgence of madness, kishin eggs, and witches." On the word witches Sakura's eyes widened and she seemed to flinch. Sasuke was confused over what the shinigami meant

"What do you mean?" The last Uchiha questioned

"Well madness is the product of an unstable mind but in all actuality it is very more potent to people's minds like a poison that corrupts someone making them do things they might have not wanted to do. To answer what kishin eggs are those are the product of when a human eats another human soul. The soul is the essence of a person and appears as a small blue ball of light, if a kishin egg is not destroyed it can grow to become a kishin. Kishin are the epitome of madness and are beasts of destruction. Lastly witches are beings who use magical power to either destroy things or get their own gain. To combat I have decided to give some blessings to your squad." This statement making the squad and the Sandaime eyes widen

"But lord shinigami why our squad we're not that special, there could be so many other squads you could choose from?" Sakura gave the question everyone was thinking.

"That's wrong you are all very special in your own way, Sasuke here is the last loyal Uchiha, Sakura though you think you are not special I know that there are many great things happening to you in the future, and Naruto you are destined for great things and you are one of the last Uzumaki and a Jinchuuriki." This caused Naruto's eyes to widen for many different reasons, one that the shinigami thinks he is destined for great things, two he is part of a dead clan, three his teammates just heard what he is and what he contains.

"Shinigami-sama what is a Jinchuuriki and how is Naruto one?" Sakura asked but before the death god could answer Naruto did for him

"Sakura a Jinchuuriki is a human being who at birth had a demon sealed inside of them. When I was born on October 10th twelve years ago the Yondaime sealed the nine tailed fox into me." This statement making Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widen. Naruto's body demeanor changed into that of a sad one as he gave his next statement

"I can understand if you guys don't want to work with me anymore-SAKURA CHOP!" his statement was interrupted by a loud cry from Sakura as she slammed a thick hardcover book on his head creating an indent in his hair that was steaming slamming his head on the ground making all of the room members sweat drop at the act of violence. Said pink haired genin was standing over the blonde Jinchuuriki with an angry expression as she glared down on him and grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him back and forth while yelling at him

"What the hell do you mean 'IF you want to work with us of course we do I-I mean we don't care if you are a Jinchuuriki your just Naruto to me- I mean to us so quit acting like this your my- I mean our teammate that's all that matters to me 'Kay." On the last word she embraced him in a tight but gentle hug causing the boy and her to blush madly at this and making the two adults in the room look at this scene fondly while the last Uchiha simply grunted and coldly spoke

"I don't really care your still just a stupid dobe and by the looks of it the pinky there is now a dobette." This statement causing the adults in the room to narrow their eyes while Sakura felt her heart break at this statement but before any of them could say anything Naruto blurred in front of sasuke and punched him hard enough in the stomach to throw him into the wall creating a dent making all of the occupants in the room's eyes widen at the display of speed and power even the anbu that were hidden. The last of the Uzumaki stalked forward and grabbed the last Uchiha by the throat pulled him close and growled at him.

"Say anything you want about me teme but if you ever say anything bad about Sakura-Chan again I will crush you like the bug you are." At the last part he showed an impressive show of strength and lifted Sasuke several feet above the ground. Sasuke simply grunted as he nodded due to the strong grip Naruto had on his throat. Naruto would have done more had it not been for the hand of Kakashi on his shoulder calming him slightly as the Cyclops began to speak.

"Naruto that's enough I'll speak to him later-" any other words were lost in his throat due to the shock at seeing Naruto's eyes they had changed and became blood red spirals that encompassed the pupils

"Naruto what's happened to your eyes?" TheJōnin asked the blond haired Jinchuuriki as the boy got over his rage and looked in the window to see what his sensei was talking about but before he could ask a question the Shinigami answered.

"That is the Doujustu of the Uzumaki clan." The comical death god's statement causing all the occupants of the room's eyes widen at this. Seeing their expressions Lord Death began to elaborate

"You see as we all know the Sage of Six paths the creator of ninjutsu had the Doujutsu known as the rinnegan or a stronger version of it the details are unspecified but anyway he had the strongest Doujutsu ever and passed his eyes and chakra down to his eldest son who would later go on to found the Uchiha clan and his body and heart to his younger son who would go on to found the senju clan but what people did not know is that he had a third son who had not only his body and heart but his eyes and chakra he went on to found the Uzumaki clan. Their Doujutsu was one that was only found through certain circumstances that were only met once in every few generations. The eye itself allows the user to use many abilities that Naruto-kun will have to find out on his own and with help from this scroll and help from someone else." The cartoonish death god explained while pointing a ruler at a poorly drawn diagram (Like Rukia's) and handing Naruto an average sized red scroll with the Uzumaki spiral entire room was silent before one orange clad Shinobi broke the silence

"It's official I'm fucking awesome." Causing all around face faults and a cry of Sakura chop accompanied by Naruto being smashed to the floor

"Any way I have to go soon there is some business I have to take care of but before I go there are to more things I have to do one is to give you your weapons and blessings and two is introduce Naruto here to someone who has been wanting to see you for a long time come here Kushina-chan." The name causing the hokage and the copy ninja's eyes to widen to dinner plate size and then their jaws to drop as they saw the women who stepped into the image.

She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore an outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless light blue blouse under a long, loose-fitting tan dress with a red spiral on the back. She also wore a dark blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard Shinobi sandals. Her face was heart shaped and unblemished with a soft smile on her face before it changed into a sheepish grin as she scratched the back of her neck making Naruto feel very uncomfortable over the likeness between this strange women and him. The thought being shared among the other two genin on the squad before the women broke the silence with her angelic voice

"Umm this is kind of embarrassing my name is Kushina Uzumaki my hobbies are pulling pranks and chatting, my favorite food is salt ramen and I dislike coffee and anything bitter, My favorite phrase is "_**Don't give up until the very end" , **_and my dream is to one day reconnect with my son …..Naruto." This statement causing the proverbial nail to go into the proverbial coffin and making Naruto pass out.

"Ummm did I do that?"

**So did you like It did you love it did you hate it to f&*%#ing bad just kidding this is my first story and I want it to be good so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

Squad 7 Meisters

**Chapter 2 Answers, Forgiveness and Weapons, the Journey Begins?**

**Rated M just to be safe Action/Adventure/humor/romance**

"**Demon/Summon speak"**

"_**Demon/summon thought"**_

"Human Speak"

"_Human thought"_

"**Jutsu"**

**Pairing: a Harem that is undecided until the poll that I set up is finished**

**The DragonBard: Thanks so much for the review and you helped so much and about the spiral eye not being the rinnegan or the juubi eye, I feel that those kekkai genkai are played out and would over power Naruto with what I have planned. I am still trying to decide should eye use this or not but if I do it will play its part and help Naruto. It will not make many appearances I'm still on the fence about it but do not worry it will be kickass.**

**NoLIfeKing666: Thanks for the help and it's helped immensely and I agree I kind of rushed it last chapter. II was just so eager to get my story on the site that I didn't check for the important things **

**The keeper of worlds: Thanks a lot and the narusaku is just some build up there will be a harem and Sakura is in it that is all I can disclose at the moment and how Kushina is alive will be explained this chap.**

**NOTE: The story will never be in the soul eater universe and will only have characters and elements but enough so that it has an organic flow to it**

_**Last chapter Naruto and his squad had just met Shinigami- Sama who decided to choose them to be his avatars of this world and Naruto just met his mother. How will he react?**_

"_Umm this is kind of embarrassing my name is Kushina Uzumaki my hobbies are pulling pranks and chatting, my favorite food is salt ramen and I dislike coffee and anything bitter, My favorite phrase is "__**Don't give up until the very end" , **__and my dream is to one day reconnect with my son …..Naruto." This statement causing the proverbial nail to go into the proverbial coffin and making Naruto pass out. _

"_Ummm did I do that?" _

This question making the occupants of the room face fault before awakening Naruto, said Jinchuuriki stared at the woman before him with a cold glare as he asked her the question that had been bugging him.

"If you're my mother why the fuck were you not there for me when I was younger and had a literal hell of a childhood it's one thing for me to be isolated and hated but then they started baring me from shops, overcharging me for second hand goods, Hell I was even attacked on some of my birthday's and a bunch of other random times." These words cut Kushina deep as she flinched at each word. As she opened her mouth to speak he quickly cut her off

"Shut the fuck up and let me finish." He paused to take a shuddering calming breath before lowering his head allowing his bangs to cover his eyes as he began to speak

"The worst part of it was I always thought that my mother and father didn't want me and thought that I was a demon, and I understand that JiJi couldn't tell me due to the fact that you were both probably had a lot of enemies but_" He lifted his head to show that he had tears streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed out the next words.

" I just really wanted to be held by my mom at least once besides when I was born, to comfort me when the other kids wouldn't talk to me or to protect me when I was being attacked by angry villagers or just to be there." The young boy finally collapsed as the weight of all of this drama came crashing down on him. Kushina who was also in tears by the end of this looked at Shinigami-sama pleadingly before the death god snapped his fingers and a glow appeared around the Female Uzumaki and in a flash of light she was in front of her son. She quickly grabbed him in a tight hug as she began whispering comforting words in his ear as she held him but not before sending the occupants of the room a glare to send them all out but the elderly kage and Shinigami

"It's alright baby mommy's here no one is going to hurt you anymore I'm going to keep you safe now and forever."

"B-B-B-B-But why weren't you hear for the first place?" the blonde Uzumaki questioned his mother before she scratched the back of her head and let out a sheepish chuckle but if anyone looked close into her eyes and was a trained Shinobi could see that it was clearly forced and that under the veil of carefree sheepishness was a deep ocean of sadness, regret, and rage.

"Well the first is that I was very depressed after losing Minato so I left on a little vacation and I would have come back in a month or so but I had to raid the ruins of my old home Uzushiogakure that took a total of five years due to all of the excavation copying of scrolls, sealing things away and looking for survivors but thing is and don't get mad but I kind of lost track of time and started to wander around for a while chasing the great ramen ghost and forgot about you until Shinigami sama contacted me a few days ago." This apparent answer had several reactions with many of the Shinobi that were occupying the office for the hokage he narrowed his eyes to keep appearances but on the inside he was lamenting the cause of him needing to lie. Kakashi was suspicious because he knows that Kushina no matter how flighty and air headed she would never forget her son. The three genin had mixed reactions, Sasuke was unfazed at this, Sakura was baffled at this, while Naruto had his head lowered his head covering his eyes and began to growl and shake but before he could voice his opinions the shinigami raised his hand and quickly intervened.

"As much fun it would be to see Naruto blow up we have a few more matters to attend to first is to make a way to get to me so here." Shinigami snapped his fingers and a square the size of a doorway appeared and formed a door that had the Shinigami skull on it.

"This will make it so you have access to me only you three and your partners can access to me, and finally your weapons." As he said this he produced six balls of light he pushed two into sasuke, two into Sakura, and two into Naruto the genin each felt heavy for a second before the feeling vanished but a feeling of fullness engulfed them.

"When you awake tomorrow everything will be explained to you so see ya later." With that the eccentric death god left leaving the remaining people to leave. Kakashi left first but not before addressing his squad "Tomorrow for training meet at the usual training ground so we can begin some real training is ready, seeya." With this the eccentric Jōnin left with a shunshin. Sasuke left with a grunt and not saying anything more, Sakura left but not before telling Naruto something that she had wanted to tell him

"Naruto I'm very sorry for how I've been treating you and I hope we can get stronger together." The blonde simply nodded at this his anger consuming him. Now only Naruto his mother and the elderly Hokage stayed the pregnant silence was palpable before the Sandaime broke it

"Okay Naruto I'm afraid that your house was broken into while you were gone." This of course shocked and enraged Kushina but was stopped from saying anything with is nonchalant sigh.

"Alright Old Man what does this make five this month." This statement sending Kushina into a deeper rage as she let out her opinion

"OLD MAN HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO MY SON'S HOME!" the Sandaime merely took a puff of his pipe before settling a glare at the woman as he growled out his reply

"I would be able to do more if it were not for the council taking me in for a meeting and the anbu guarding his house being on a mission at the time and if you were here to raise him and protect the home you two would have shared." The last words made the red haired woman flinch and shrink down before the elderly fire shadow continued

"Any way before I was interrupted Naruto you will now be staying with Kushina in the house she had with your father." Naruto simply sighed before asking

"I don't have any more clothes to move so we might as well go now c'mon _Mom_." The word dripped with sarcasm Said woman followed but when they were at the door she quickly said

"Naruto I have to talk to Sandaime-sama so could you wait outside for me it will only take a second" The blonde Uzumaki stared at her before grunting and leaving the room but not before adding one more statement

"Fine but you better not take too long." Kushina smiled at his retreating form before turning to the Hokage who still had a deep scowl as he stared at the mother before him and asked him the question that has been nagging him since he saw her

"Kushina why are you lying to him you know he isn't going to accept you and will most likely hate you." The red headed mother simply stared at the ceiling before looking back to the old man and answering with tears in her eyes

"Yeah but if I tell him the truth than he'll lose himself in vengeance and I can't let that happen he is my son that I will work to gain his love." Her eyes gained a far off look as she stared at the window

"No matter what I will not allow Danzou to be able to prove himself right that Naruto should've had his emotions taken at birth not after all he's done. And don't think I was idle during my banishment I've become strong enough that no one will take me away from my son ever again and if someone does I will erase them." The last statement she finished with a murderous glare. Sarutobi simply smiled at the dedication and determination that flowed through the Uzumaki blood

"But any way the road ahead of you is long and hard but I can tell if anyone can do it, it will be you." Kushina grinned her megawatt grin at this before she left the room to take her son to his new home. The elderly hokage as she left simply reached into his robes and pulled out his pipe and lit it up with a katon Jutsu and took a long hard drag before he called out

"Neko." Said anbu dropped down and kneeled at the Hokage's desk as she awaited command

"Yes lord hokage." The anbu spoke with the monotone that the Anbu were trained to have but had a feminine touch

"I have a new assignment for you." This made the anbu's eye widen at this but was unseen to the Sarutobi Clan head as he continued to speak

"You are now to guard the Uzumaki family."

"From the shadows Hokage-sama or should I reveal myself to them."

"You may reveal yourself to them if that is what you wish now go on with your new duty." The Anbu saluted him before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

_With The Naruto and Kushina_

The duo walked the streets both noticing the harsh glares sent to the blonde haired member of the duo. Aforementioned blonde simply walked along letting the red haired women lead him to their shared destination after five minutes of silent walking they arrived at a house in the Shinobi district of the village. The house itself was a simple three story with a training field in the backyard. The younger of the duo waited for the older to retrieve the keys to the house they would be sharing. Said redhead was a jumble of high tension nerves as she fumbled through her pocket to reach the keys she had always kept with her.

_Okay Kushina stay calm he's your son you can do this just put the keys in the door and let him in the house and talk to him shouldn't be so hard._ As she was caught up in her own thoughts she did not realize that she stopped moving and was staring down at her hands while her son simply stared at her with a bored and annoyed expression on her face and began calling her name

"Kushina, Kushina, Kushina, KUSHINA!" on the last call he began to yell before he sighed and mumbled out

"Mom." This caught the red heads attention faster than someone paying for a full serving of ramen for her as she looked at him with wide eyes and began to stutter out an answer

"Y-y-y-yes what did you say?"

"I said can we hurry up I'm waiting and your causing a scene." He replied as he gestured his hand outwards to the passersby who were staring at them strangely. The older Uzumaki quickly blushed in embarrassment before completing her task of letting them in the house. Naruto looked around finding it to be a simple house with a flat screen television that sat at the end of a square of furniture with a love seat, couch, and a simple armrest chair finishing the ensemble, the living room opened up to a kitchen that was regular having all the essential amenities the traveled up the stairs to the second floor where there were six different doors the one closest to the stairs was a closet, the next an empty bedroom, the next exactly the same following the others. S

"This is where you will be sleeping. We'll get you some new clothes, gear, and furniture later but for now let's talk." she then sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her that Naruto begrudgingly filled and stared at her expectantly as she began to speak.

"Now I know that I haven't been there for you Naruto and I'm sorry but I want you to know that I am here now and will help you with anything you need I'm sorry for everything but I want you to know that I love you so much that it hurts right now to see you suffer like this and hopefully to make it up to you I'm going to teach you all I know and before you disregard me I wasn't known as the s ranked bloody habanero I'll teach you the Uzumaki taijutsu style, fuinjutsu, ninjutsu an weapon styles depending on the weapon lord shinigami gave you. So please give me a chance." Naruto on the outside appeared to be impassive but on the inside he was a torrent of emotions and decisions as he contemplated the proverbial goldmine he had been given but he also was determined to not let her into his life after she abandoned him. This also brought the thought of finally being loved in his head if he accepted her so with a heavy heart that he made his decision.

"Kushina you abandoned me left me alone with a village that hates me and then waltz in thinking that I will just accept part of me really hates you." At this she began to tear up at the thoughts of not being able to be around her son as she let him finish

"But an even bigger part of me wants to forgive you and have my mom for the first time in my life so if we take it slow I think we can come to be friends and hopefully with enough time family."

"Oh Naru-chan you won't regret this thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed and enveloped him in a tight hug while rubbing her cheek against his though he seemed to be struggling to push her away he secretly enjoyed it. He then let out a loud yawn that alerted Kushina to his fatigue and made her maternal instincts kick in and she began to remove his gear and clothes leaving him in only his t-shirt and boxers. After planting a kiss on his forehead she quickly tucked in him before telling him one last thing

"Night Night Sochi I'll see you tomorrow and then we'll begin your training." With that she left the room and quietly closed the door before leaning against it with a sigh of content and her eyes closed to savor the moment before her warm loving voice she had only seconds before changed to one with a razor sharp edge as she addressed the shadows

"Come out Danzou I know you're there." True to her words the one eyed war hawk appeared from the darkness the moon cast on the hallway and he droned out to her in a gravelly monotone

"Well Kushina it's great to see you again I trust your vacation went well."

"Actually it was I learned many things and became stronger much stronger, know this you teme if you lay a hand on my son one more time you will lose your life and I'll make sure your root will burn." To punctuate this she gave him the deadliest glare she could muster while oozing kage level killing intent. The scarred Cyclops simply waved her off before he melded with the shadows but not before giving her one last message\

"I wouldn't expect any less Kushina-chan." The redhead glared at his last location before she walked to her room to not only sleep but to plan her sons training with a quiet murmur showing her determination

"Don't worry Sochi no one's going to separate us again and we'll show the world that you are your father's son."

**AAAAAAAAAAND that's a wrap whew a whopping 3,056 words, and as you can see Kushina is still alive but with good reason. Thank you so much everyone who reviewed, and everyone who read this sorry it took so long I've been kinda've busy but now I'm back I promise to have a new chapter updated at least within a week or two from now on. You all know the drill review review review.**


End file.
